Numerous industrial processes, and especially processes in refineries and processing plants produce significant amounts of gaseous streams containing hydrogen and hydrocarbons. While in some known processes hydrogen and hydrocarbons from such streams are utilized as fuel, other known processes include a hydrogen recovery step (e.g., by employing a hydrogen PSA unit), and the resulting hydrogen-depleted hydrocarbon-containing stream is then utilized as a fuel. However, all or almost all of known processes fail to appreciate that hydrocarbons, and especially hydrocarbon liquids, may be recovered from hydrogen-containing gases in a energy efficient process. Therefore, there is still a need for improved configurations and methods in which hydrocarbons, and especially hydrocarbon liquids, are removed from a hydrogen-containing gas.